Merfolk
by Tears and Rain
Summary: In the space of twenty seconds, a young man had gone from riding his dragon to falling to a cold sea, and in fifteen, he was so deep that even his beast could not see him or swim far enough to reach him. But then something came from deeper below. Slamming into the body, the shape took hold of him and shot up toward the light above. HIJACK Merman!Jack


**A/N: So... I am… really tired. This is my first HTTYD or ROTG thing to be written… at all. If I continue it you will probably have to get used to our stars (Hiccup and Jack) being slightly OOC because – well, it's obvious why. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look brilliant to you? Well, there you go. I don't own these characters. This story idea was (obviously and accidentally) strongly based off of The Little Mermaid, though (if I continue it) that story line and history will be changed quite a bit from that movie/book.**

**I made the story's picture myself using three pictures I found on the internet: one of Jack Frost, one of Hiccup, and one of water. I layered and colored them, using a program I have on my computer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In the space of twenty seconds, a young man had gone from riding his dragon in the air and doing tricks that only a daredevil would to falling from the sky and toward a cold sea below. In five, he was caught by his dragon and protected by the impact of the water by his wings. In ten, he was lost again, and in fifteen, he was so deep that even his beast could not see him or swim far enough to reach him. He was lost to the above world. His first seconds had been spent kicking and clawing, pushing air back down his throat while mentally screaming for more; fighting the water with all of his might. But that was before, when he could still see past his tears and the dark surrounding him, and his last breath wasn't floating to the surface of the freezing water, leaving him for dead.

His mind froze with his body, and everything in his paused. He just sunk lower as the sand below dragged him deeper, arms spread out and head fallen back. But then something came from deeper below, from the black and nothings. It moved gracefully and rhythmically, though with obvious urgency from the speed. Slamming into the sinking body without a pause, the bright shape took hold of him and shot up toward the light above. They reached the surface in no time at all, and the figure pulled the man by the waist toward a collection of rocks to rest him on, and pulled itself up with its arms so that it could lean over him with ease.

The young man was as still as a corpse and as cold as snow; there were no signs of life in him at all. Until the creature pressed its lips to his open mouth, and inhaled sharply, sucking the swallowed sea from his body. Similar to how the sirens (its cousins) drown their victims by pushing the ocean into them with a kiss, this being took as much as it could. After that, it pressed repeatedly down on the unconscious man's chest, as it had seen many humans do for men overboard; the drowned man almost always sat up suddenly, sputtering and spilling water from his mouth.

This sea being knew that the man below it had taking in more water and had missed more air than any of those before, but still, it tried as desperately as it could to bring him back from wherever he had gone to. Pound after pound, the creature pushed its weight onto the man, until it couldn't take the air any more. It jumped back into the water in haste, plunging head first as fast as it could. The sea closed around it and sunk into its skin; filled its mouth and quenched its thirst. But it also overpowered it with guilt.

Never did the creature see a man take a break in his attempt to save another's life. It was clear that by diving back into its natural home, the being had given up on the man motionless above on the rocks. Not caring to see the body again, it bit its lip and fought back tears, swimming quickly back into the darkness it had come from.

* * *

The young man jolted up, gasping for breath and grasping for the weight that had been on his chest a moment before. But it was gone. Instead, there was a large splash beside him that sprayed water all over his already soaked body. The man jumped to the side of the rocks, leaning over the edge. Looking into the water, he gasped in disbelief – wonder; amazement - at what he saw. There was someone below him, floating just below the surface. Its skin was as pale as pale could be, and its hair was a snow white. The man could see his bare back, curving in as it lowered. When its spine ended, though, the scales of a fish began on a tale.

It shone a silver-blue and stretched far past the usual length for a human's legs curving around in a loop before rising up, toward its lower back. Finally reaching its fins, the human saw that they were a much deeper blue, but nearly completely transparent. They hugged the creature's back in a way that looked comforting; as a blanket would. But in a flash, the being was gone, leaving the man above the sea reaching his hand into the water for no reason known to him, calling the creature back with a sharp gasp.

* * *

"HICCUP!"  
"HIIIICCUUUUP!"  
"HICC-UP!"

Cries and calls were heard all over the skies over and surrounding Berk. Early in the morning, the chief's son had ridden out with his dragon to loosen up with some fun before the day began. A little over one hour later, the dragon returned without its master, frantic and scared. Search parties were sent out immediately, Astrid and Stoick, the best friend and father of the missing person, in the lead. Panic welled in the chests of all who were searching; it wasn't often that a missing person was found. But still, all who could search did so. It took ten minutes of flying over water for Astrid to finally find him, sitting alone on a set of black rocks, completely wet and shivering, staring ahead at nothing.

She jumped off her dragon and dropped next to him, taking his face in her hands. "Hiccup?" Her friend's eyes looked past her, lost in nothing she could see. "Hiccup! Can you hear me?" She was near screaming, and she moved her hands to his shoulders and shook him hard. His head jolted back and forth before finally snapping up.

"Astrid?" She squinted at her in confusion. "What- what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, Hiccup. Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"I- I'm fine, Astrid. I – there was this… person. In the water, and she-" he stopped and frowned, while Astrid tried to get him on his feet. "-he… _it…._ It was beautiful. I've never seen anything like it, so – so _magical! _It had a – a _tail _like a fish, and then a back – like my back. Its hair was almost silver…._"_

"Hiccup!" Hiccup stopped when Astrid yelled again, still dazed as before, but shocked at her unexpected outburst. "Hiccup, you're not okay right now. I'm going to get you back with the rest of the group and then we can see how you're doing. I'm sure you just saw something in the water that looked like a person."

She helped him onto her dragon, but he protested her words. "No, it wasn't the light. I was looking at it for a long time. It had a blue tail and white hair. It just stayed there for a while before it was gone. In a flash."

"Sure, Hiccup." Astrid climbed on behind him and took the reins of her dragon, holding on tighter as it flew in the air. She squeezed her eyes shut in worry for his friend. She had no idea what happened to him, or why his going into shock had him hallucinating _merfolk_ of all things, but she just hoped it stopped soon.

* * *

**A/N: So… I'm exhausted. Just wrote this and haven't read through it. :/ I'll probably make changes when more than 1/3 of my brain is present. ^_^ Please leave a review telling me if this was crap, okay, or awesome, or somewhere in between. And tell me if you want it continued.**

**I officially apologize for OOCness and weeeeiiiird descriptions. I was like "ooh, mystic mermaid feeling!" and I was like "the creature of blablabla with hands so cold…" I got into my old story-teller mode. ^_^**

**Okay! *coughs* Please leave a review and follow if you want to read more! :D**

**If you review as a guest, please have some kind of a name other than the assigned "Guest" so that I can reply to your review and you know which message is yours. ^_^**

**Thanks!**

**-tofs**


End file.
